Light My Candle
by Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd
Summary: Ginny and Draco to RENT's Light my Candle. ENJOY!


I own neither to characters of J.K Rowling or the song/plot from RENT. In this story they aren't magical but there was still a war confusing I know but bear with me and ENJOY!

After the War Ginny and Harry had broken up, hurt and broken she moved away from her family keeping in contact only with George. Living in lower London and working in a Club as a dancer was not what she had planned for her life but it was what her life had planned for her.

Draco hadn't had contact with his parents since the War he was now living in lower London. His best friend Blaise lived in the same apartment building with him. Sitting on his couch he stared at his dark apartment, they had turned of his electricity when they gave him another eviction notice. There was a knock at the door. Draco turned abruptly hurrying over to the door he expected to see Blaise.

"_What'd you forget?_" Draco opened the door, and to his surprise found a small red head standing in the hallway holding an unlit candle.

"Hello." Draco continued.

"_Got a light?_" she asked.

"_I know you_- you're- you're shivering." Draco led her over to the table where he began to look for some matches.

Ginny replied: "_It's nothing, they turned off my heat, and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?_"

Draco blinked a couple times and responded: "_Nothing, your hair in the moonlight._ You look familiar." Draco lit her candle. As she went to leave she swayed almost falling over. Draco reached out to steady her: "_Can you make it?_"

Moving out of his grip and turning to look out the large window she responded: "_Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning. Anyway. What?_"

Draco took a step back: "_Nothing, your smile reminded me of-_"

"_I always remind people of..._" turning towards him she smiled "_Who is she?_"

"She died. _Her name was Astoria_." he looked off in a distant memory of happier times.

Ginny discreetly blew out her candle and turned back towards Draco. "_It's out again, sorry about your friend, would you light my candle?_"

Draco re-lit her candle. They lingered awkwardly in the soft candle-light of Draco's loft.

"_Well-_"

"_Yeah?_" Ginny questioned "_Ow_!" she yelped as the candle dripped burning wax onto her fingers.

Draco grabbed at her hand and pushed the wax off "_Oh. The wax- it's-_"

"_-dripping! I like it- between my-_" she smiled seductively stepping closer to him.

"_Fingers, I figured... Oh, well. Good night._" he quickly covered up the almost awkward moment.

Ginny walked back towards the door and Draco turned to go back to his living room. Ginny blew out her candle and knocked on the door. Draco turned to the door and saw Ginny holding her unlit candle.

"_It blew out again?_"

"_No- I think that I dropped my stash._" she snapped exasperatedly Ginny looked around the table for the little baggie.

"_I know I've seen you out an about, when I used to go out, you're candles out._"

"_I'm illin'- I had it when I walked in the door, it was pure- is it on the floor?_ She got down on her hands and knees searching for her stash.

"_The floor?_" Draco looked was staring at her again.

"_They say that I have the best ass below 14__th__ street, is it true?_" she smirked looking over her shoulder to see him starring at her again.

"What?"

"_You're starring again._" she sat back on her knees to stare at him.

"_Oh no, I mean you do- have a nice- I mean- you look familiar._" he covered looking on the floor starting to bend down as well.

"_Like your dead girlfriend._" Ginny stated as she set to crawling on the floor to find her stash.

"_Only when you smile, but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere._" he crawled on the other side of table.

"_Do you go to the cat scratch club, that's where I work- I dance._" Ginny stated rounding the corner to come face to face with him.

Draco smiled broadly sitting up on his knees "_Yes! They used to tie you up._"

"_It's a living._" she replied tiredly.

"_I didn't recognize you, without the handcuffs._" he smirked

Looking up at Draco she said "_We could light the candle, oh won't you light the candle?_" she crouched in front of him as he lit the candle once again.

Starting to stand up Draco replied: "_Why don't you forget that stuff, you like you're sixteen._"

"_I'm nineteen-_" She stood up with him and walked around the couch. "_But I'm old for my age; I'm just born to be bad._"

"_I once was born to be bad; I used to shiver like that._" He told her.

"_I have no heat- I told you._"

Draco crossed his arms as she continued to look by the dim candle light. "_I used to sweat._"

"_I got a cold._"

"_Uh-huh, I used to be a junkie._"

"_But now and then I like to feel good._" she turned towards him.

"_Uh-huh._" he replied unimpressed.

Draco spotted something on the floor and stooped down to pick it up. The small plastic baggie was half full of white powder. "Oh here it- um-"

"What's that?" Ginny asked hopefully stepping close to him.

Draco put the stash in his back pocket and replied: "Candy bar wrapper."

"_We could light the candle._" Draco quickly pinched out the flame as she looked at the floor. Looking at the candle then at him she questioned: "_Oh, what'd you do with my candle?_"

Falling back against the couch Draco calmly said "_That was my last match._"

Climbing onto the couch beside him Ginny threw the candle onto the table and said: "_Our eyes will adjust. Thank god for the moon._"

"_Maybe it's not the moon at all; I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street._" Draco told her pointing towards the window as she settled on the arm of couch beside him.

"_Bah humbug… bah humbug._" she snatched his hand tracing the lines.

"_Cold hands._" Draco told her.

"_Yours too, big. Like m father's._" She replied, "Do you wanna dance?" she pulled him up

"With you?" he asked as she twirled around.

"_No- with my father._"

"I'm Draco."

"_They call me, they call me._" she stepped up to him and started to spin around him slowly. "Ginny." she grabbed her stash out of the back of his pocket and left him with a sly glance over her shoulder before slamming the door shut.

Review ;D


End file.
